masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tali’Zorah
Ash Sroka Monika Kwiatkowska |pojawia się = Mass Effect: Homeworlds Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 }} Tali’Zorah (ur. 2161 na Rayi w Wędrownej Flocie) – quarianka, potencjalna towarzyszka komandora Sheparda, córka Raela’Zory, członka Rady Admiralicji. Mimo młodego wieku, jest technicznym geniuszem. Podczas wydarzeń z pierwszej części gry odbywa Pielgrzymkę, quariański rytuał przejścia. Kiedy kończy Pielgrzymkę, Admiralicja powierza jej ważną misję naukową. Ze względu na quariańskie tradycje, Tali kilkakrotnie w ciągu serii zmienia tytuł. W pierwszej części tytułowana jest nar Rayya, w drugiej początkowo vas Neema, a następnie vas Normandy. Tytuł ten zachowuje również w części trzeciej, o ile przeżyła misję samobójczą. Ostatecznie, o ile quarianie osiedlili się ponownie na swojej ojczystej planecie, przybiera tytuł vas Rannoch. Mass Effect Talenty Życiorys 250px|thumb Tali urodziła się w 2161 na pokładzie agrostatku Rayya. Po osiągnięciu dojrzałości opuściła Wędrowną Flotę, żeby wyruszyć na Pielgrzymkę. Podczas podróży zaczęła słyszeć raporty o gethach, które nigdy wcześniej nie odważyły się podróżować poza Mgławicę Perseusza, co przykuło jej uwagę. Na nieznanej planecie śledziła patrol gethów i zaczekała, aż jeden oddzielił się od reszty, a następnie unieruchomiła go i usunęła jego rdzeń pamięci. Odzyskała pliki z audiobanków, które ujawniły, że Saren Arterius stał za atakiem na Eden Prime, jednak wejście w posiadanie tych informacji sprowadziło na nią śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Ścigana przez siły Sarena, uciekła na Cytadelę. Podczas podróży Tali została postrzelona i musiała udać się do Kliniki Medycznej. Powiedziała doktor Chloe Michel, że chce wymienić informacje w zamian za kryjówkę z Handlarzem Cieni, ale została zdradzona przez Pięść, który pracował dla Sarena. Spodziewała się, że spotka się z Handlarzem Cieni osobiście, ale spotkała „posłańca” z grupą zabójców. By się bronić Tali rzuciła minę zbliżeniową, i została wsparta przez przybyły w samą porę oddział Komandora Sheparda. Aby spłacić dług za uratowanie życia, Tali przedstawiła dowód który ambasador Udina i kapitan Anderson potrzebowali, aby status Widma Sarena został odwołany. Dane Tali przyniosły również pierwsze wzmianki o starożytnej rasie maszyn zwanych Żniwiarzami, którzy zniszczyli protean, a także o tajemniczym Kanale. Chcąc pomóc w walce z gethami i sprawdzić się, Tali dołączyła do oddziału Sheparda. left|250px|thumb Tali spędza czas w maszynowni Normandii. Inżynier Adams jest pod wielkim wrażeniem jej wiedzy, pragnąc by jego załoga była w połowie tak mądra jak Tali. Często pracują razem rozkładając porzuconą technologie takie jak stare sondy orbitalne wspomagając Normandię swoimi odkryciami. Shepard może rozmawiać z Tali o jej fascynacji technologią statku i projektem Normandii, zwłaszcza ogromnym rdzeniem napędu. Tali opowiada o koczowniczym życiu quarian, pielgrzymce i rozpadających się trzystuletnich statkach quarian w Wędrownej Flocie. Jej matka umarła pięć lata temu z powodu wirusa unoszącego się w powietrzu, mimo że smutno jej z tego powodu to tego rodzaju śmierci są częste w Wędrownej Flocie. Mówi również że jej ojciec jest przewodniczącym Rady Admiralicji – najwyższym autorytetem wśród quarian – znaczy to że wszyscy pokładają wielkie nadzieje w pielgrzymce Tali. Tali oferuje również swoje spostrzeżenia na temat gethów: dlaczego quarianie je stworzyli, jak się zbuntowali, i jak działają ich neuronowe funkcje sieciowe. Wyjaśnia że jej ludzie próbowali najpierw zatrzymać gethy zanim wojna się zaczęła, ale nie docenili, jak daleko gethy się rozwinęły. Shepard może z nią na ten temat rozmawiać wskazując że quarianie, właściwie próbowali ludobójstwa przeciwko innemu myślącemu gatunkowi. thumb|250px Na początku Tali jest bardzo podekscytowana na pokładzie najbardziej zaawansowanego statku Przymierza, ale zaczyna mieć problemy. Nie może spać ponieważ statek działa tak cicho (dla quarian, cicho pracujący statek oznacza niedziałający silnik albo co gorsze źle funkcjonujący filtr powietrza). Mówi również że w porównaniu do zatłoczonych warunków w Wędrownej Flocie, Normandia jest niepokojąco pusta, jak by brakowało pół załogi. Po jakimś czasie udaje jej się przyzwyczaić i staje się bardziej wesoła. Tali lubi zwiedzać zatłoczone i hałaśliwe miejsca na Cytadeli, ponieważ czuje się jak w domu, a szczególnie lubi muzykę w Fluksie mając nadzieję że weźmie kopię z powrotem do Flotylli. Jeśli Shepard traktuje Tali z szacunkiem, to jest bardzo wdzięczna wyjaśniając że jej ludzie są zwykle traktowani jak obywatele drugiej kategorii. Na Virmirze w obozie salarian Tali jest podenerwowana przez zbliżający się atak na bazę, ale obiecuje że dla Sheparda będzie walczyć najlepiej jak może. Kiedy Shepard kradnie Normandię i leci na Ilos, Tali podoba się przygoda ale zastanawia się co by zrobiła Flota Cytadeli gdyby ich złapali. Shepard jest pewien że ojciec Tali użył by wszelkich sposobów by uwolnić swoją małą dziewczynkę z więzienia, ale Tali nie jest pewna: Wśród quarian kradzież statku to przestępstwo zagrożone karą śmierci a on pewnie chciałby wykonać wyrok własnoręcznie Jeśli Tali będzie z Shepardem na Ilos, będzie uważa planetę za przerażającą i ma wrażenie że wtargnęli tu nieproszeni. Twierdzi że quarianie próbowali znaleźć Ilos jako nową ojczystą planetę, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się że będzie się czuła się tak nie mile widziana. Po rozmowie z Vigilem, Tali jest zasmucona tym co się stało z Proteanami - jak jej ludzi, Proteanie próbował walczyć z maszynami, ale w końcu stracili wszystko. Własny przydział Kiedy Shepard ukończy Aktywność gethów, usunięcie gethów z Mgławicy Armstronga znajduje dane znajdujące się w terminalu, ze szczegółami z pierwszych dni gethów. Po powrocie na pokład Normandii Tali prosi Sheparda by dać jej kopię danych. Choć są mocno zaszyfrowane i może zająć lata by je rozszyfrować, jest to idealny prezent dla niej pielgrzymki. Shepard może odmówić - są to w końcu tajne dane Przymierza - lub zgodzić się mając nadzieję, że Przymierze się nie dowie. Oczywiście jeśli Tali otrzyma kopię danych, będzie ona bardzo szczęśliwa (gdy misja się skończy umożliwi jej to powrót do swego ludu). Jeśli Shepard odmówi Tali powie że pomoże zatrzymywać Sarena, ale potem odejdzie z załogi - w celu znalezienia czegoś o tej samej wartości by skończyć pielgrzymke sama. Notatka: Jeśli wyżej wymieniona misja zostanie ukończona zanim Tali powie Shepardowi o jej ojcu i polityce quarian, nie powie Shepardowi tych rzeczy i będzie brakować kilka wpisów w leksykonie. Notatka: Tali nie prosi sama Sheparda aby dać jej kopię danych, nawet jeżeli będzie na misji w której dane mogą być zdobyte. Shepard musi iść do maszynowni natychmiast po powrocie z danymi żeby mieć opcję, umożliwiająca dania jej kopi. Jeśli Shepard poinformuje Admirała Hacketta natychmiast po ukończeniu misji, dane zostaną wysłane do Przymierza i Shepard straci opcję z możliwością by skopiowania danych dla Wędrownej Floty. Mass Effect 2 Biegłości w broni *ciężkie pistolety *strzelby Moce Akta Po ataku na SSV Normandia i ukończeniu Pielgrzymki, Tali dołączyła do załogi Neema i stała się szanowaną postacią w Wędrownej Flocie, zdobywając tytuł Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Zyskała również nowy kombinezon, co odzwierciedla jej status dojrzałego, dorosłego left|246px|Tali w Mass Effect 2.quarianina. W 2185 prowadziła misję do ludzkiej kolonii Pochód Wolności, szukając zaginionego quarianina zwanego Veetor'Nara pomagającego kolonistom jako część jego pielgrzymki. Tali i jej zespół przybyli i zastali Pochód Wolności całkowicie pusty, ale z włączonymi mechami bezpieczeństwa. Tali domyśliła się, że to Veetor był odpowiedzialny za uruchomienie mechów. Podczas poszukiwania Veetora, Tali spotkała Komandora Sheparda - który przybył zbadać zniknięcie kolonistów z Jacobem Taylorem i Mirandą Lawson, a którego uważała za dawno martwego podczas zniszczenia Normandii. Tali początkowo była zachwycona odkryciem że Shepard żyje, ale i zawiedziona widząc Komandora pracującego z Cerberusem, ze względu na złą reputację organizacji, i ostatni akt sabotażu przeciwko Flotylli. Tali myślała że Shepard był tajnym agentem chcącym zniszczyć Cerberusa. Jeśli Shepard dał Tali dane gethów dwa lata wcześniej, a następnie spyta Tali czy dane pomogły jej w pielgrzymce, na co Tali powie że tak, choć mimo że Komandor pracuje teraz dla Cerberusa, to jest nadal ten sam Shepard. Po znalezieniu Veetora i dowodu, że Zbieracze stali za zniknięciem kolonii, Shepard może zdecydować czy pozwolić Tali zabrać będącego w szoku quarianina z powrotem do Flotylli czy zabrać go do Cerberusa na dalsze przesłuchanie (odpowiedź Tali będzie zależna od tej decyzji). Niezależnie od wyboru Sheparda, ich drogi się rozeszły Tali wróciła do Flotylli, miała ważną misję w przestrzeni kontrolowanej przez gethy, której szczegółów nie mogła zdradzić. Misją tą była w rzeczywistości planeta Haestrom i zbieranie danych na temat jej umierającego słońca. Z powodu tego że Haestrom leży głęboko w terytorium gethów, Tali podróżowała z kontyngentem marines quarian w tym Kal'Reegarem dla ochrony. Niestety, patrol gethów dostrzegł quarian i zaczął zrzucać żołnierzy; żołnierze quarian zginęli, a Tali została uwięziona wewnątrz budynku z danymi, które zbierała. Na szczęście skontaktowała się z Shepardem, który przybył do Haestrom w nadziei że ta do niego dołączy. Po wywalczeniu sobie drogi przez gethy, spotkaniu Kal'Reegara i zniszczeniu potężnego kolosa gethów, drużynie Sheparda udało się uratować Tali, która zgodziła się do niego dołączyć. Tali wyjaśniła, że dane, które zebrała o słońcu Haestrom mówią że umiera ono zbyt szybko, być może (jak wyjaśnione później) z powodu ciemnej energii mającej wpływ na masę gwiazd. Przygnębiona z powodu śmierci jej przyjaciół podczas misji, Tali gniewnie stwierdza, iż ma nadzieję, że Rada Admiralicji zrobi z tych informacji dobry użytek i sprawią że warto było ponieść tak straszny koszt. Na pokładzie Normandii SR-2, Jacob serdecznie wita Tali, lecz ona lekceważy go, powtarzając jej sceptycyzm wobec zamiarów Cerberusa. Zaznaczyła że dołączyła do załogi dla Sheparda, a nie do Cerberusa; w importowanym zapisie gry, Tali przypomina shepardowi że to Cerberus zniewolił pełzacze Toriana i raknii. W po chwili Tali była jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojona słysząc, że nowa Normandia ma SI. Lojalność Po pewnym czasie na pokładzie Normandii, Tali otrzymuje niepokojącą wiadomość z domu. Informuje Sheparda, że Rada Admiralicji oskarżyła ją o zdradę. Tali prosi by zabrać ją do Flotylli by poznać zarzuty i udowodnić jej niewinności. Podczas wydarzeń misji okazuje się, że Rada Admiralicji postanowiła zmienić tytuł Tali na Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Komandor jako kapitan Normandii reprezentuje ją przed zgromadzoną Radą. Admirałowie debatują nad usunięciem Tali'Zorah z Wędrownej Floty. Głównym powodem oskarżeń miało być przesyłanie przez nią sprawnych gethów na statki Floty. Romans left|thumb|250px Tali jest potencjalnym rozwiązaniem na romans dla mężczyzny Sheparda. Kiedy Tali po raz pierwszy przyłącza się do załogi Normandii, Kelly Chambers informuje Sheparda, że Tali być może chce być „kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem” zauważając sygnały w jej mowie ciała. Kasumi Goto również dostrzega te znaki i mówi Shepardowi, że „mówi tylko o nim” i że ma być dla niej dobry. Po zakończeniu swojej misji lojalnościowej, Tali dostaje małej gorączki i mówi Shepardowi, o życiu w kombinezonie. Mówi o tym, że quarianie noszą kombinezony całe życie i najbardziej intymną rzeczą, którą mogą zrobić z innym quarianem jest połączenie kombinezonów. To może być niebezpieczne i jest uważane za dowód największego zaufania. Tali przypadkowo wygaduje się, że na tyle ufa tylko Shepardowi. Początkowo zachowuje się nerwowo gubiąc słowa, a nawet może być osądzona przez Sheparda o rumienie się, jednak ona zrzuca to na jej gorączkę. W końcu potwierdza ona słowa Kelly, ujawniając, że od początku ich przygody czyli walki z Sarenem, czuła coś do Sheparda. Do tego momentu jednak Tali bała się działać zgodnie z jej uczuciami, bo miała wątpliwości czy Shepard będzie widział kim naprawdę jest pod swoją maską. Jest mile zaskoczona, kiedy okazuje się, że Shepard czuje to samo do niej. Tali później przeprasza za postawienie go w niezręcznej sytuacji mówiąc, że była „nieprofesjonalna i samolubna”. Mówi też o tym, że Shepard, „zasługuje by być szczęśliwy z kimś” a ma wątpliwości, czy to może być ona. Ale Shepard mówi, że nie chce być z nikim innym tylko chce być z Tali, i zrobi wszystko, aby to się udało. Niezmiernie szczęśliwa to słyszeć Tali mówi Shepardowi, że chciałaby aby ten związek był prawdziwy i również chciałaby „poczuć jego skórę”. Niestety, słaby „układ odpornościowy quarian i dekstro-DNA czyni fizyczne akty miłości są niebezpieczne, jeśli nie śmiertelne”. Prosi Sheparda by dał jej trochę czasu by mogła się wystarczająco przygotować. Shepard może także uzyskać porady intymne od Mordina Solusa. Tuż przed wejściem Normandii w Przekaźnik Omega 4, Tali nerwowo idzie do pokoju Sheparda, mówiąc, że wzięła szereg antybiotyków i „suplementów ziołowych” w celu wzmocnienia jej systemu odpornościowego. left|300px|Tali i Shepard w Kajucie Kapitańskiej.Wyjaśnia również, że mówienie bez przerwy to „mechanizm obronny”, staje się ona wyraźnie zdenerwowana przed zdjęciem kombinezonu i jej pierwszym intymnym doświadczeniem. Shepard łagodzi jej niepokój i zdejmuje jej maskę, oglądając jej twarz po raz pierwszy (ale poza zasięgiem wzroku kamery). Jej obawy znikają kiedy Shepard ją namiętnie całuje i ekran znika w czerni. Ponadto jeśli Tali przeżyje samobójczą misję informuje Sheparda że, mimo iż „ma gorączkę”, „wstrętny kaszel”, a jej zatoki „są zapełnione czymś, czego nawet nie umie opisać”, to „zupełnie było warto”. Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni Jeśli Shepard weźmie ze sobą na pokład Normandii Liarę po zakończeniu DLC, to zapyta Sheparda o co walczy i czy jest szansa, aby dać Tali nową ojczystą planetę. Jeśli gracz wybierze „Tak”, Shepard będzie twierdzić że Tali jest dla niego ważna. Liara reaguje mówiąc, że Tali była pod jego wrażeniem odkąd dołączyła do niego dwa lata temu, Shepard odpowie że Liara mogła wtedy o tym wspomnieć. Liara wtedy powie, że to zabrało by mu zabawę odkrywania tego samemu. Przed powrotem na statek Handlarza Cieni, Liara mówi, że ma nadzieję, że znajdą razem szczęście. Dodatkowe dane pobrane z bazy głównej Handlarza Cieni: Główny artykuł: Akta Handlarza Cieni/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya Mass Effect 3 Biegłości w broni *strzelby *ciężkie pistolety Moce Akta left|260px Jeśli przeżyła misję samobójczą, Tali spotyka Sheparda, kiedy quarianie proszą Normandię o pomoc w odzyskaniu Rannocha. Ze względu na jej największe doświadczenie z gethami, Tali została mianowana członkiem Rady Admiralicji w miejsce jej ojca. Jeżeli Shepard wybiera gethy ponad quarian, Tali szlocha, będąc świadkiem, jak Wędrowna Flota rozbija się i spala w atmosferze Rannocha. Zdejmuje ona maskę i popełnia samobójstwo, rzucając się z klifu. Idealista może zareagować, ale nie wpłynie to na wynik. Jeśli Shepard wybiera quarian lub zawarcie pokoju pomiędzy quarianami i gethami, Tali postanawia ponownie dołączyć do Normandii, wiedząc, że będzie walczyła za ojczyznę. Ale najpierw zdejmuje maskę, by zobaczyć zachód słońca. Po misji z Mirandą, Tali idzie do Pokładu right|270px|Tali i Legion na RannochObserwacyjnego i zostanie znaleziona, ku zaskoczeniu Sheparda, pijana, wspominając o swoich spotkaniach z Mirandą. Tali ujawnia swoją niechęć do Mirandy, ale szanuje ją, głównie za odwagę przeciwstawienia się ojcu i za nie pozwolenie mu na kontrolowania swego życia. W przeciwieństwie do Miarandy, Tali mówi, że przez całe życie próbowała spełnić oczekiwania swojego ojca. Jeśli jest partnerem Sheparda, Tali wspomina, że jej ojciec znienawidziłby Sheparda. Jeśli Tali jest w drużynie w ostatnim uderzeniu na Kanał, zostanie zabita przez Zwiastuna, jeśli Wymierna Siła Zbrojna będzie za mała. Jeśli Tali nie przeżyła wydarzeń w Mass Effect 2, jej rolę przejmie Admirał Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. Romans Pod warunkiem, że Tali przeżyła misję samobójczą w Mass Effect 2left|168px i nie została wygnana przez swoich ludzi, po raz pierwszy spotyka się z Shepardem w misji Priorytet: Mgławica Perseusza i będzie jednym z Admirałów omawiającym wojnę. Po krótkiej dyskusji z Admirałami, Tali i Shepard idą do innej części statku i Shepard pyta się Tali o ich związek. Wtedy Tali powie, że nie mogą o tym rozmawiać w pobliżu Admirałów i zaleca Shepardowi, zaprosić ją do swojej kajuty, by mogli to omówić. Po tym jak tali zostaje zaproszona do kajuty Sheparda, gracz może wybrać, czy kontynuować związek z nią. Zanim Shepard zmierzy się z Żniwiarzem na Rannochu, Tali wyzna mu, że go kocha, co ma miejsce zamiast Legiona lub WI gethów, życzącego powodzenia komandorowi. Jeśli Shepard jest w związku z Tali po odzyskaniu jej ojczyzny, ona mu powie, że zostawiła coś dla niego w jego pokoju. W środku kabiny Komandora, obok jego łóżka, Shepard znajduje zdjęcie Tali bez swojej maski. Kiedy Shepard rozpoczyna atak na baze Cerberusa, Tali przychodzi do jego kajuty i prosi o spędzenie nocy razem. Jeśli Shepard się zgodzi, razem zdejmą maskę Tali i zaczną się namiętnie całować. Kilka godzin później, Shepard budzi się nagi i znajduje Tali, wkładającą ostatni kawałek swojego stroju z powrotem. Po spytaniu o jej samopoczucie, ona ponownie go zapewnia, mówiąc, że jej system dostosował się do fizycznego „kontaktu” z nim. Podczas rozmowy z Tali, Javik jej sugeruje, że wie o jej związku z Shepardem, ku zaskoczeniu Tali, bo nie sądziła, że ktoś o tym wie, nie mówiąc już o tym ktoś, kogo dopiero co poznała. Jeśli ani Tali, ani Garrus Vakarian nie jest w związku z Shepardem, komandor przyłapuje ich in flagranti. Tali i Garrus tłumaczą się, że to nie to, na co wygląda, Shepard z kolei zapewnia, że cieszy się ich szczęściem. Ciekawostki right|250px|thumb *Tali ma nóż przywiązany do buta, jednak w całej serii używa go tylko raz – do wbicia go w plecy Legiona, jeśli nie uda się pogodzić gethów i quarian. *Sonda Tali nazywa się Chiktikka vas Paus, co stanowi odniesienie do Baldur’s Gate II. Chiktikka Fastpaws to szop towarzyszący Baervan Wildwanderer, bóstwu czczonemu przez Aerie, jednego z członków drużyny. *Kiedy Tali wzywa Chiktikkę, wydając jej rozkazy krzyczy: „Atakuj optykę, Chiktikka! Atakuj optykę!”, co stanowi nawiązanie do Minsca z Baldur’s Gate krzyczącego: „Atakuj oczy, Boo! Atakuj oczy!” Boo jest miniaturowym kosmicznym chomikiem olbrzymem. *Aerie czasami reaguje na polecenia mówiąc: „Szybciej niż Chiktikka Fastpaws!”, zaś Tali zdarza się mówić, że „nikt nie jest szybszy niż Chiktikka vas Paus!” *Tali i Aerie mają więcej wspólnych cech. Obie są nieludźmi mówiącymi miękkim głosem, które mogą romansować z głównym bohaterem i pełnią rolę wsparcia w walce, bardziej polegając na zaklęciach lub technice aniżeli na broni. *Pozostawione w grze pliki pozwalają przypuszczać, że w Mass Effect 2 Tali i Legion mieli być dostępni jako członkowie drużyny już na o wiele wcześniejszym etapie gry. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Tali posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć w określonych miejscach i okolicznościach. *Handlarz Cieni na pokładzie swojego statku posiada pliki dotyczące Tali. *Z Tali w Mass Effect 3 można romansować tylko jeśli nie została wygnana. *W Mass Effect 2 niekiedy zdarza się glitch, który powoduje, że Tali jest w konsoli w maszynowni (dosłownie) albo ma jedną rękę (zdecydowanie) wyżej niż drugą. *Jeśli na misję sabotażu pancernika gethów zabierzemy Liarę, Tali zacznie pytać ją o bycie Handlarzem Cieni, co Liara skwituje informacją o zainstalowanym do kombinezonu quarianki NerveStimPro. *Jeżeli na tą samą misje zabierzemy Javika, Tali zapyta się czy faktycznie jest prawdziwym, żywym Proteaninem, co on skwituje: ,,W przeciwieństwie do fałszywego martwego Proteanina?” *Tali wda się z Javikiem w śmieszną konwersacje na Normandii, w której twierdzi, że Javik martwi się o Liarę i... ryby. (w DLC: Cytadela po misji 'Elegancka Infiltracja' Javik mówi nam, że James powiedział, że byliśmy na randce (nie zależnie od płci i romansu); na co Javik odpowie coś o historii Protean i o tym, że nigdy nie chodziłby z prymitywami na randki (następnie dopowie: ,,Co innego z Asari... Są rzeczy, o których Liara nie wie'').'' cs:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya de:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya en:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya es:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya fi:Tali'Zorah fr:Tali'Zorah it:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya ru:Тали'Зора uk:Талі'Зора Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Postacie (Homeworlds) Kategoria:Quarianie Kategoria:Technicy Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny